


Loki The Stinker!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, Cute teen Loki, Farts, Pranks, Spanking, Tickles, stroppy atitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet little 14 year old Prince is in a scratchy mood. He pranks everyone and behaves in a generally naughty way. Cuteness abounds until mama Frigga reigns him in. Adorable Loki, Stern Odin, loving Frigga. Sweet Thor, playful Heimdall and one tiny rump spanked pink!





	Loki The Stinker!

This work is dedicated to Lune. Thanks for the cute idea!

Fourteen year old Loki Odinson was getting out of hand. Over the past two weeks, his temperament had begun to change, and not for the better! Not that he was a bad boy. Loki always had at his core a kind of innocent sweetness that endeared him to everyone. Even when he was naughty he took his punishment and was quickly forgiven. Lately however, he always seemed on the verge of a strop. Odin All Father had very little patience with little boys throwing tantrums and made it crystal clear to the young prince that any sass or disobedience would result in a red, sore little bottom. Frigga adopted an attitude of patient indulgence, hoping this was a phase and that it would soon blow over.   
As long as Loki kept to the palace and his rascally behaviour was harmless the All Parents let the child get his scratchiness out of his system. When the All Mother’s friends paid her a visit they were welcomed by the whole family, who turned out in their finest to welcome the half dozen ladies. They were all the spouses of Kings of the Nine Realms and as such were treated as dignitaries.   
Before they arrived, Frigga called Loki to her, adjusting his hastily donned uniform. The child squirmed and fidgeted with a cloudy expression on his normally sunny little face.   
“What has gotten into you, Loki?” She asked, tugging at his collar.   
“Nothing, Mama.” The boy said sullenly.   
“I want you to behave well while my friends visit. Will you? For Mama?” She asked, her voice softening. She held his chin in her soft hand, smiling down at her youngest. The young prince’s expression softened. Her sweet voice and the smell of her lavender perfume were intoxicating, lulling the boy’s scratchy humour.  
“Yes Mama, I will.” She leaned down and kissed his soft little cheek.   
“That’s all I ask, sweetling.” She sent the boy on his way and joined her friends in the banquet hall.   
Twenty year old Thor had been vexed by Loki the entire week leading up to this event. He spied the teen walking along the corridor and stopped him, sparing him an angry look.   
“Loki, you’re been a holy terror this week. If you do anything to spoil our mother’s visit with her friends I will personally spank the daylights out of you!” Loki’s face registered shock and fear. Thor came to himself when he realized he had his tiny brother by both arms and was squeezing them hard enough to bruise and frightening the life out of him! He immediately released Loki’s arms and drew him into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry, baby brother. I didn’t mean to be so nasty to you.” To his shock and dismay Loki burst into tears! Feeling miserable about his rough treatment of the little prince he lifted him into his arms and cuddled him until his tears dried up. Loki knuckled his eyes and his chest hitched miserably. Thor rubbed his back and bottom, cooing and holding him tenderly on his shoulder. “I love you, Little Monkey.” Thor whispered, kissing his brother’s sweaty head.   
“I love you too.” came the weak little reply, barely audible. Thor resolved to be extra gentle with Loki in future. He stood the teen on his feet and patted his head, smiling down at him.   
“Alright. Be a good boy.” Thor said softly.  
“Okay.” Loki replied, his voice a cute little squeak. He turned and walked away slowly. Thor marveled at how delicate his little brother was. His thin little body so easily hurt. Even his little bottom was tiny. He inwardly cursed himself for being mean to the boy and resolved never to do so again. 

* * * *

Heimdall had an uncomfortable feeling. He had known for at least half an hour that Loki was nearby and up to something. He was trying with all his talents to discern what the game was and how he might come out on top this time. He knew the young prince was bored and a bored Loki was a mischievous one! Suddenly, something small bounced off his armour! A mischievous little giggle followed. Heimdall looked to the floor to find a hard little kernel of corn. Loki must have pinched it from the kitchen. Another kernel bounced off his helmet, followed by another little giggle. Heimdall turned and grabbed the culprit by his tunic, picking him up and tickling him senseless! He tickled Loki’s ribs, chiding him all the while.   
“Gotcha you little scamp!” He said jovially, as Loki squirmed and giggled. He ended the tickling with a few gentle pats to his little bottom. “Are we bored today?” He asked.   
“Yes. Mama has guests and papa is too busy to be bothered with me.” Loki said, hugging Heimdall’s legs.   
“I see! Well, you can help me watch the Universe.” Heimdall boomed, smiling down. Loki ran up to the telescope and looked into the eyepiece.   
“What can you see?” The sentry asked.   
“Lots of stars!” Loki said, his voice full of wonder. Suddenly Loki stiffened. “Oh Gods!”   
“What?” Heimdall asked, gazing out in the general direction Loki had been looking. The boy moved back from the telescope and pointed to the heavens.   
“Something big is coming!” Heimdall squinted but could see nothing. Suddenly, Loki twirled his fingers and a huge object, looking like a small planet was careening toward them! Heimdall staggered backward and fell off the lock, bouncing his helmet clad head on the marble floor! Loki immediately dropped the illusion and ran to him.   
“Heimdall! Are you well?” he squealed, tears filling his eyes. Heimdall lay perfectly still for a full minute as Loki became increasingly hysterical. Suddenly he opened his eyes and grinned.   
“Gotcha!” He chortled, grabbing Loki by the wrists and standing up. Loki’s tears dried up immediately and a humourless chuckle escaped his throat.   
“I….I thought I killed you!” He said, his chest flooding with relief. Heimdall reached back and planted three firm pats to his little bottom.   
“You well could have if I did not have a head like a rock!” Heimdall boomed, laughing. Loki smiled and hugged him. “Now go and play and stay out of trouble!” He gave Loki’s small bottom another pat to scoot him along. 

* * * *

Loki went to his chambers and opened his old toy box, rummaging for a ball. Instead he found the ball and cup game and left his room, absently flicking the ball into the cup. He could hear women’s laughter coming from the banquet hall and he moved in to listen through the door. He couldn’t make out exactly what they were talking about but it seemed to be about he and his brother! He pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear when suddenly it swung open, knocking him onto his backside on the floor!   
“Oh! My Prince! I am so sorry!” The young servant girl exclaimed, helping him up. Frigga and a few of her friends ran over and checked the boy for bumps and bruises.   
“Loki darling! What were you doing?” Frigga asked, dusting his clothing off.   
“Poor little fellow!” Exclaimed Grinda, wife of the Elvin King. Loki blushed as he was dusted off, squirming under the feminine attention.   
“Are you alright?” Frigga asked worriedly.   
“Yes mama.” Loki said stiffly.   
“Oh my stars! He is so cute!” The other woman crowed. Loki, who was called ‘cute’ literally dozens of times a day was sick to the teeth of the appellation. He turned an icy glare in her direction but said nothing. The woman’s sappy expression fell, realizing she was being speared with a gimlet eye.   
“Loki? what’s wrong with you?” Frigga asked, grabbing both of his arms and drawing him near.   
“Nothing.” The boy answered sullenly.   
“You can apologize for giving this nice lady that nasty look young man.” She said angrily.   
“NO!” Loki suddenly shouted, breaking free and running down the corridor.   
“I’m so sorry.” Frigga said to the woman. “He has been in a mood for a week now. I can’t explain it.”   
“It’s alright my dear. I understand.” The lady replied generously. “Go to him and please, don’t be harsh with him.” Frigga smiled and left to catch her rascally son.   
Loki ran straight to his chambers, flopping face down on his bed. He knew with dark certainty that his mother would be along any minute to settle his hash. A familiar knot of fear was forming in his gut and he dreaded the upcoming hiding he knew he had earned. Sure enough, his door slowly opened and his mother swept into the room. He sat up, pouting adorably as she approached. She didn’t seem quite as angry as he had figured. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed as she came to him and sat down next to him.   
“Loki, tell me what has gotten into you. I’m trying to understand my son but you must tell me what’s going on.” She placed a hand on his leg and Loki suddenly burst into tears. Frigga reached down and gathered her son into her arms, cuddling and shushing him tenderly. “Shhhhhh. There, there my baby. It’s alright. Mama has you safe.” She held his head with one hand and rocked him in her arms, patting his bottom with the other. The storm passed quickly and Loki lay relaxed in her arms.   
“I….I hate to be called cute!” The boy suddenly squeaked. Frigga laughed musically.   
“Is that it?” She replied, still comforting him.   
“Some of it.”   
“Well, you’ll have to get used to that. You ARE cute my little son.”  
“No I’m not. Papa says I’m a little turd.” Frigga burst out laughing at this.   
“Well, you can be at times.” She replied, still chuckling. “You did make that nasty face at the Nephilheim Queen. Mama is going to spank your little bottom for that and you will apologize.” She decreed.   
“Okay Mama.” The boy replied softly.  
Frigga lifted Loki under his arms and lay him face down over her lap. He sucked in a sharp breath, tensing for a real hiding! She peeled his little britches down to his knees and lay a soft hand across the cutest little bottom in all Nine Realms! Loki lay still as his mother applied twenty crisp but gentle spanks to his velvet soft little tail. They stung and turned his pale cheeks a light shade of pink. He relaxed as she followed them up with gentle rubs and pats.   
“You little stinker.” She said, smiling down at the cuteness. Loki wriggled his adorable little bottom and sighed.   
Loki blew a raspberry, making her laugh. She righted his little britches and stood him on his feet, taking his hand in hers. Together they walked to the dining hall and Loki apologized for scowling at the woman. She smiled and kissed his cheek, declaring him the handsomest child she had ever seen!   
“My papa says I’m a turd.” He replied, cracking up the entire group.   
“Well, you’ll grow out of it.” The woman replied, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. Loki hugged her sweetly and she returned his embrace, hugging him so tightly he let a small fart! It was five full minutes before the laughter died down. By then, Loki was long gone!


End file.
